


One Small Miracle

by the_madhatter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Surrogate Mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its like a prequel to the birth of Hamish, so technically, this is part one of a 2 part series.<br/>Part one being everything that happened up to the birth of Hamish Watson-Holmes<br/>its a work in progress and will have many more chapters plus the sequel. so bare with me please (its also my first fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> im only going to be able to add one chapter at a time and some may take longer than others. feedback is welcomed and needed to be honest  
> the mature content will most likely not occur until later on
> 
> I do not own Sherlock, John, Greg or Hamish

John considered himself a normal guy, he was a bloody good doctor, but he was average and had no idea what a man like Sherlock saw in him.  He still continued to think this even after spending 9 years with the overly annoying detective, who had complimented him, everyday since he came back after a three year absence.  Since Sherlock had been back their relationship moved rather fast, John thought it was the absence of Sherlock in that three years that made him want the sodding prick even more than he would have thought.  John moved into Sherlock’s room that month and they had been almost perfect until Sherlock had suggested that he wanted to get married and have a child.  John thought that was a little too fast.

But naturally John gave in, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sherlock, and to his surprise Sherlock felt the same way, he just didn’t express it the way a normal person should.  After a long night in surgery John came home at 5 o’clock in the morning to find Sherlock wide awake sitting at the kitchen table waiting with two mugs of tea.  “John, please have a seat.”  John did so with a little hesitance, he felt like he was being interrogated, and it wouldnt be the first time.  “Sherlock what did you do?  If there’s a body I don’t want any part of it. I love you, you know but if it’s another one of…”  John was cut off by the young women exiting the hall bathroom.  Sherlock stood and John's body stiffened.  “Who…who is this?”  John started to stand, unsure of the many thoughts entering his mind.  The young woman, who was absolutely gorgeous, walked over and stood by Sherlock, her sharp, caring, green eyes fixed on John for a split second and then quickly looked away. 

“John, this is Kate.  She is a surrogate mother who has so kindly agreed to help us.”  John grabbed the table for support. 

 _He just said surrogate, as in baby, as in Sherlock went through all of the trouble to… Pull yourself together!_  

“Erm, Hi Kate,” he held out his hand and she took it with a warm smile across her face. “So, surrogate…”  John sat down after Kate dropped his hand.  His head was spinning

_We haven’t even talked about the marriage yet. He had only brought it up a few weeks ago. But then again I’m the idiot who said yes.  This was expected. We have been moving extremely fast after all._

John hadn’t notice Sherlock was speaking again, until he heard a chair pull up next to him.  Kate sat down with a well manicured hand on John thigh.  “John its okay for you to be nervous, it would but utterly preposterous if you weren’t.  I know I am, I’ve...uh… we’ll go through the steps together.”

John looked up at Sherlock who had his deduction face on, staring at the hand on John’s thigh.  Then John looked over at Kate, getting a really good look at her. 

_God, she looks like she’s only twenty, and a bit like…Sherlock must have… wait… this is her first child.  She’s willing to go through all of this for us?_

Kate pulled her hand away; John still looking at her, he finally spoke “this is your fist time.” It wasn’t a question.  She nodded.  John shut his eyes for a moment, he was exhausted, it was five in the morning, and there was a young woman in their flat offering to carry a child that he and Sherlock would raise.  “Sherlock you are absolutely sure you want this?”  John kept his eyes closed and tried to will himself to open them to look at his lovers face as he answered.  “Yes.” Was all he said as he grabbed johns hand and walked him to their room.  John took it as a cue that he needed to sleep.  Sherlock bent down and brushed his lips against John’s forehead.  John mumbles a good night and heads into the dark room.

 _How does he expect me to sleep after that?_ John is laying in bed his eyes closed but still awake listening to the conversation being held in the other room. _I should go out there. No, Sherlock purposefully sent me to bed. But why? Isn’t this a decision that both of us have to make?_

John drifted off into a half sleep after he heard Kate leave, and Sherlock came in shortly after. “John? Are you awake?” he asked in almost a whisper, but John could hear him and Sherlock knew he could.  “What is it? Can it wait?”  Sherlock didn’t answer; he knew how tired John was and didn’t want to wait to tell him the good news, but he did. 

He let John sleep for sixteen hours. John realized that he had been out most of the day and woke to find it dark again.  He looked at the alarm clock and sighed, "Christ, its 9 o'clock?"  He decided to get out of bed and not waste the night away, then wandered around the flat to find that Sherlock wasn’t there.  So he put the kettle on and popped some toast in the toaster and went to his chair to find the day’s paper and a note. It simply read ‘out to get milk.’  John had no idea when Sherlock wrote the note, and was a bit suspicious at the thought of Sherlock getting the milk.

 _He never ceases to amaze me._      

John flipped on the telly for something to watch and settled for a rerun a syfy show that he had only seen once. He muted it when he heard something from the upstairs bedroom that used to be his before he and Sherlock started to share one.  He got up from his chair and saw a little flash of brunette sneak into the bathroom and shut the door. 

_Why is Kate in my old room?  Oh, Sherlock what have you done now?_

 John went to the kettle and made himself some tea, when he sat back in his chair he heard the shower turn on and a faint hum.  Kate was singing, and it had been ages since the last time he heard a woman sing that wasn’t on the telly or radio.  Sherlock came home just in time to catch the last bit of it before she turned the water off and then they heard her scurry upstairs. 

“So I see we have a guest. Could it have hurt you to tell me?”

Sherlock looked down at him, “Well, I was going to tell you last night, but you were asleep and i didnt want to wake you.” He paused for a moment and started to smirk, “John, we have a guest.”   


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kate get to know eachother a little better after some breakfast bonding

“Sherlock, I was walking around in nothing but my dressing gown, you could have woke me up! I was practically stark na...”  He saw Sherlock’s eyes flick up and then back down at him, obviously trying to hard not to give away that they were being watched. John turned; he felt his face heat up. “Hi,” was all he could say.  “Hello Kate,” Sherlock greeted her with a warm smile that John could tell was genuine.  She nodded her head to greet them both with that wonderful smile on her face.

 “Hello, Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, I’m so terribly sorry, am I interrupting?”  John noticed her face was starting to turn red, “John, please, and no Kate, you weren’t interrupting, not one bit.” John felt himself stumble over the words as the spilled from his mouth and could feel Sherlock smiling behind him.  _Smug bastard when I get him alone oh he’s gunna…_ She nodded her head once more, in almost a whisper said “I’ll just come back...” and then made her way back upstairs, with an awkward tension about her. 

“John, she will be staying with us for the time being.”  John turned to face Sherlock, finally getting a good look at him now that he was relatively awake, and noticed that he was looking disheveled.  His hair was wild, more than usual, and he was wearing a pair of jeans. _Sherlock never wears jeans. I didn’t even know he owned any._   John automatically asked “What’s wrong?”

Sherlock didn’t answer him, instead planted a soft kiss on John’s forehead and headed to the kitchen to put the milk away. 

_For christs sake._

“Sherlock, please tell me.  You don’t look like your normal self and I’m a bit worried.”  John was facing Sherlock’s back as he bent down to grab a bowl from the bottom shelf of the fridge.  He murmured something under his breathe as he placed the bowl on the counter inspected its contents, put it back, then turned to John and not meeting his eyes.   “I was thinking…”

 John chuckled, “When aren’t you thinking?”  Sherlock hesitated, and continued “we are going to have a child, but only one of us can be the biological father, John I want it to be you.”

Selfless Sherlock was rarely seen by anyone other than John, and a bit in shock he moved in and hugged him vowing never to let go. He whispered, so low he could barely hear himself against Sherlock’s chest.  “Sherlock, I love you. And I love that you would do that, but no.”   Sherlock pushed him away just enough to look at John’s face.  “But, I want you to have this, and I want to look at our child and see you.” He was whispering as well now, and John smiled up at him, stepped on his tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. “I want it to be you.”

John slept easy knowing Sherlock would listen to him, and they headed to bed after saying goodnight to Kate, who was still having a bit of trouble getting comfortable enough to roam around the flat.  They decided that they weren’t going to make it any harder by making her listen to them fool around.  

John woke at his usual time when he wasn’t working, which was 5:30; he remembered to put on a pair of boxers under his dressing gown before he went to the kitchen to make some tea. When he opened the door, he was being careful to be quite and not wake his partner, because it was a miracle when he slept at all.   He was surprised to see Kate sitting on the couch reading one of Sherlock’s many books. 

“Good morning Dr. Wat… er John,” She greeting him with that smile, “Good morning, Kate how was your night?”

  She shifted a little, put the book down carefully marking her page, and got up to head to the kitchen with John.  “It was very well, thank you.  How was yours?” 

“It was lovely, thanks for asking.  So I see you’ve found Sherlock’s library?”  She smiled at John and nodded.  “Yes, I have.  I have read most of the works he owns, but there is nothing wrong with rereading a very good book.”  John was a little surprised at her comment, Sherlock owned books that John had never heard of before, most very old or about things he didn’t care to read about.

“Funny, I’ve never heard him say something like that.  He usually reads it and then it sits there for the rest of time.  Unless we’re on a case and he needs to refer to it, which is highly unlikely.”  Kate burst out in giggles at John’s comment, “He is a funny one, your Sherlock.”

_My Sherlock?  Yes I suppose he is my Sherlock._

He grinned at that thought and turned the tap on “Would you like some tea? Maybe some breakfast?”  John asked her as he filled the kettle.  “Yes that would be lovely, I’ll help,” she grinned and made her way to the refrigerator, opened it and gasped. John forgot that Sherlock was working on a case that required him to keep the hand and foot of the past victim, and the only logical place to keep them was the fridge.   _Shit…_   John rushed over to her and picked up the milk and eggs. “Sorry…uh Sherlock…he needs those for a case he’s working on.”  She looked at john, shock written all over her well sculpted face, green eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. 

_If she opens her eyes any wider you would think they might pop out of her head._

“Its not that I don’t mind because I’m a guest here, but, well I knew he would have something lying about.  Just didn’t think there would be body parts in the fridge.”  John shook his head in disbelief.  “You what?”  She turned to face him, and her face now somewhat normal, took the eggs and milk from John and placed them on the counter. “John, he does seem like that type of man.  I just wasn’t expecting a foot in the fridge.” 

_How did she do that? Calm herself so easily when we no he has body parts in with the milk.  No one ever does that… I couldn’t even do that when I first started living here._

“How did you…?” she looked up from cracking the eggs in a small bowl, turned and gave him a shy smile, her face turning a light red, then went back to cracking the eggs “John I do not by any means want to flatter myself, but I am…”  She hesitated for a moment, “clever… well, enough to figure out that your partner is not as normal as one is supposed to be.”

John sighed; he knew that Sherlock wouldn’t pick someone who was dull or even remotely uneducated to carry his child. He should have guessed she was ‘clever.’  With the good looks and the brains, she was the whole package, but she was shy and unsure of herself.  His thoughts never went any farther, he loved Sherlock and even though Kate was very pretty, she wasn’t his type. 

“So, you’re clever, a lot of people can say that they are clever, but no one can figure Sherlock out.  What makes you think you can?”

_Oh shit I didn’t mean to sound like a prick there._

“I uh sorry that came out wrong.”  Kate giggled again her body posture changed and she stood up a bit straighter, “John it's quite alright, I know what you meant.  I may not be as bright or observant as Mr. Holmes but I can hold my own.” She turned to face him, he could see her confidence but her face flushed and she shrank back a little.  “I do have a doctorate you know. Sherlock wouldn’t pick just anyone to be the ‘mother’ of his child.  He wanted some intellect even slightly comparable to his.  I assume he told you that he wants you to be the donor?”

Kate’s whole personality changed, John could see she was getting far more comfortable, well more so than she was before discovering the human remains in the refrigerator.  John was a bit hesitant and lets face it, a tad frightened at the sudden change.

_She must think she isn’t a raging lunatic like Sherlock for her to open up like that._

 “Uh, yeah we talked about it.  I said that I wanted him to be the donor, he agreed.” She was still smiling at him as he took the eggs from her and started to fiddle with them to make French toast. “So he is alright with that? Hmm I may have misjudged you two. Either way is alright I suppose, I’m happy with what ever you two choose.”  There was silence for a while.

“So, you said so yourself, you’re clever. What are you doing getting pregnant on purpose? You look like you’re only twenty.” John asked, she paused for a moment. “I’m flattered but I’m almost 30 and I mean I was hoping to be productive with my life by now sure i went to college, graduated top of my class but you know i hoped to be on the track to become a lawyer or doctor, and honestly it’s something that I’ve wanted to do, have a child I mean.”

He only nodded, and had no idea what to say.  They finished making breakfast in silence and after about a half hour of sitting around twiddling their thumbs, Sherlock woke up.

“Good morning sleepy head,” John said with a smile from above the paper he went and got when the silence was too much to bear.  

Sherlock grumbled, and looked at the extravagant breakfast laid before him.  “Not hungry.”  John’s smile fell, “What do you mean you’re not hungry?  When was the last time you ate?”  John was being dramatic shown by Sherlock’s eye roll. 

“Did you touch the…” Sherlock began, John cutting him off with a sharp tone, “No I didn’t touch the bloody foot.” “What about…”  “I didn’t touch the hand either.”  Satisfied Sherlock went over to the couch and laid on his back, put his hands under his chin, the way he always did when he went into thinking mode. 

_I wont survive taking care of two children._

“John, its alright.  He has to eat sometime, and when he does there’s this wonderful breakfast we made.”  Kate stated from behind him, her voice indicated she was trying to be as reassuring as possible.  “Yeah, but by the time he gets around to it, it’ll be moldy or he would have already died from starvation.”  Kate tried to hold in her laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	3. Cafe Misto

“John! I’ve solved it! It was his step mother, she killed 3 people prior to him.” Sherlock came bouncing into the kitchen where he left Kate standing by the food, John got up to meet him, “it’s not his foot but it is his hand, the foot belongs to her sister.”  Sherlock met John’s eyes and kissed him, John flushed at the hard kiss Sherlock planted on his lips, he wanted more but they were being watched so he pulled away after a moment.

“I don’t think I will ever get over how excited you get after solving a case, can you eat now?”  John asked looking into those pale eyes.  Sherlock looked back down at him then over to the now cold breakfast and shook his head in defeat. 

“All right, but you get to do something I want later,” Sherlock looked back at John and winked.  John got butterflies, “yes yes alright, eat now and then get rid of the body parts when you’re done.” 

Kate stood off to the side she had her arms crossed over her chest, biting on her bottom lip.  John could tell she was a bit uncomfortable and when he looked over at her he nodded as a signal for her to leave if she wanted to.  With a sigh of relief she smiled and left to retreat to her room.

“John, you would think she would be alright with our displays of affection.”  Sherlock said so nonchalantly, John’s stared at him with a little disbelief.  “What makes you say that?  I think she was opening up to me earlier, maybe its you who makes her uncomfortable.” 

 _Hopefully he can tell I was only joking about that last part, knowing him he probably took me seriously._  

“John I was only observing her posture when she was in her with us.  She was obviously uneasy.”  He paused, “What do you mean by me?”  John sighed, _of course he wouldn’t get that I was just messing with him. I should know by now._  “I was only joking Sherlock, there’s no need to get defensive.” 

“I…I knew that…” Sherlock paused and waited for John to answer, and he decided instead of rubbing it in his face he let it be, kissed him on the cheek and went to his chair with paper in hand.  “John?”  “Yes Sherlock?”  “I love you.” Sherlock said as he heated up some breakfast, John smiled “I love you too.”

  ~~~~                   ~~~~                     ~~~~                     ~~~~                    ~~~~                     ~~~~                     ~~~~

It was about 3 in the afternoon, John was trying to update his blog, since he had some time.  Kate went and stood by the door, and slipped on some shoes.

“John, I’m going to run out, do you need anything?” Kate asked as she grabbed her coat.  “Actually I think I will go with you, Sherlock went down to The Yard to finish the case.”  He shut his laptop, slipped on his shoes, and headed out with her.  They decided that they weren’t going to take a cab, they were going to walk to the coffee shop around the corner then head to some shops about three blocks away.    

“So, Sherlock thinks that I’m uncomfortable around you two, but John I want you to know that isn’t the case.”  John nodded, “yeah, he does, I honestly wasn’t sure.  You did seem a bit on edge when he kissed me this morning. And quick question… how did you…?”  “The walls are thin, I over heard.”  John nodded again, made a hum in agreement, and a mental note. 

“I just have to get comfortable, John it wasn’t anything you and Sherlock did.  It just takes me a bit longer than most people to get accustomed to places.”  John could sympathize with her; it took him awhile to get acquainted with Sherlock’s lifestyle.  “Kate, I completely understand where you’re coming from.  And no matter how long it takes we are both here for you.”  He smiled at her, with the most sincere look on his face.

“Thank you, so John, tell me a little about your self? I mean if you don’t mind.”  He looked to the ground, “no not at all.”  He tried to think of where to start.  “I was a doctor in the military, until I was discharged because of an injury.  I’m a blogger in my spare time. Usually about solved cases, but with they flow of cases that we do get I don’t have much of that anymore; it’s from one case directly to another.  Frankly I’m surprised I still sleep!”  He had no idea where to continue, so he left it at that and turned the awkward get to know you questions onto her.  “What about you?”

_Please drag it out as long as you can_

Kate smirked a little, “there really isn’t much to tell, the first nine years of my life I was in a foster care, then some family adopted me and then I was moved to the United States when I was fourteen and ended up staying there until I was twenty.  I came back here to go to school, I tried a couple universities but didn’t find one that fit until the third, I graduated at the top of my class and then went to work in accounting.” John stopped her, “Wait, why accounting? You could have tried to get a better job if you graduated top right?”  “I like numbers, so I just figured that would be fun.  But I left it about a year ago and am now currently a surrogate mother living with two fantastic blokes.” 

 _She’s opening up! Mental_ note _:  buy some Sudoku puzzles._

“Awe thanks but between you and me, Sherlock isn’t all that fantastic.”  Kate giggled, “Oh I’m sure he is but not as much as you John.”  John blushed; he wasn’t used to all of the flattering comments.  He only got those when Sherlock was in one of his better moods.  “Thanks, but really I’m not either.” 

“John you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, and I have met a lot of people.  It’s a pleasant change.”  She stopped walking when she saw the little coffee shop, and made a little gasp.  “Oh John it looks like a little coffee shop I went to when I was in the US, it’s so peaceful.” 

The coffee shop was tucked on a corner overseeing an intersection, the streets we calm, and there weren’t many people bustling in and out of the little shop.  It was the opposite, there were one or two people who made there way to the street, chatting low enough not to disrupt the serenity. 

“Yeah, it is something.  They have the best Café Misto, they roast their own coffee beans and UGH it’s to die for!”  Kate looked at him, “You sure do get excited about coffee.  Café Misto, is that coffee and milk?”  “Yeah, its equal parts coffee and I think steamed milk, but it is delicious.”  She smiled at him, “Is there anything else that is just magnifique?”  John looked at her a little surprised, “Ah do you speak French?”  She looked over at him, “only very little, just enough to get by.”  They were at the door to the shop now and John held open the door for her, “I wasn’t one for other languages, until it became a job requirement, and the berry muffin is good, they use an assortment of fresh berries.” 

She nodded in thanks and walked up to the counter, where the barista greeted her with a warm smile, “Hi good afternoon, my name is Shelly.  What can I get you today?”  Kate looked at John with a expression telling him to go first, he shook his head and looked at the menu above the baristas head.  “Uh hi, can I get a Café Misto and a berry muffin?”  The girl behind the counter looked at John, eyeing him up and down and then winked back at Kate.  She blushed and shook her head in a polite “no” fashion.  John looked back down, after what looked like intense decision making, “I will have the same.”  He shot a smile at Kate and she gave him a sour face, “copy cat!”  

_Wow, she really has opened up the past day._

The barista smiled again, and went to get their order; John made his way to a little table next to the pick up station.  “John, that barista was checking you out, and then she thought were together.”  Kate lowered he voice in the tiny coffee shop, to make sure she didn’t hear.  “Who? Shelly?  No, Sherlock and I come in here all the time, she’s quite the prankster that one.  She was probably just messing with you.”  Kate let out a sigh of relief as she heard John’s name called to pick up their order.  He got up to retrieve it and was back in a mater of seconds.

Kate was presented with an elegant glass mug and a small matching plate.  The muffin that was on top was still steaming, and the coffee aroma filled her nose.  “These smell heavenly.” She whispered,  John smiled up at her, “they taste even better.”

They sat in the coffee shop for a while longer; they talked about everything, John’s service in the military, how he and Sherlock met, Kate’s time in the United States, and her college life.  It was almost 5 when they left; they were in there for about 2 hours, just talking.  The decided not to go to the other shops, it was getting a little late and they would close soon.  So they started to head back to the flat.  

_Wow if Sherlock didn’t have a good reason to pick her, he does now.  This girl is perfect._

“Kate, I’m really glad we got to do this, there haven’t been that many people to talk to besides Lestrade, but even then we always end up getting pissed at some bar.”  She was looking at the sidewalk and John noticed she was blushing under her hair.  “Awe thanks John, it means a lot to me, and I know how you feel too.  So the feeling is mutual.”  She looked up and smiled at him, “Thank you by the way.”  John met her gaze, “For what?”  She looked back at the ground and then up to see that they were back, “For listening, taking me to that little shop.  I haven’t done any of that in so long; it’s nice to have a friend again.”      

_No Kate thank you for getting me out of my head for a while._

“Really it’s not a problem, and we can do this more often since you living with us, and for a while.”  She made an agreement nod, then opened the door.  John followed her inside and the headed up the stairs, and muffled yelling was coming from behind the door above them.  “Sherlock’s home,” John grumbled as he walked up the stairs, making his footsteps as heavy and loud as possible.     

“John?  Is that you?”  Sherlock’s footsteps were fast across the floor, the door swung open.  “Where have you been? I have been trying to get ahold of you!”  Sherlock was manic, today was an off day.  “Sherlock, I must have just left my phone here.  Kate and I went out for some coffee, we are all right.”  Sherlock huffed, “Yes, John I see you’re alright, but I did not two minutes ago when I was calling up half of London to find you.”  John took of his coat and shoes, but half way through the process he was interrupted by arms clinging to his torso. 

“Sherlock what happened?”  John was a little concerned now; he looked over at Kate her expression, similar to his.  “I can’t loose you.”  Sherlock whispered into John’s neck.  “Sherlock you aren’t going to loose me.  What has gotten into you?”

Sherlock didn’t say what was bothering him, not that night.  He just switched the topic, fixing his voice to a more steady tone and his appearance to be more relaxed.  More his normal self, he addressed Kate; “You have an appointment tomorrow morning at 10 o’clock, John and I will accompany you.”

_Oh you aren’t getting off that easily Mr.  We are so having a talk about this later._

John gave Sherlock an annoyed look, projecting his thoughts at Sherlock as if he could hear them.  Sherlock just rolled his eyes.  “Alright, should I be excited?”  Kate asked, now grinning wide.  Sherlock stared at her, today really was an off day for him John could sense it.  “I suppose you could be; it’s just a routine check up to see if everything is in order, and if it is and there is time you will most likely be inseminated.”  Kate couldn’t contain her joy, she started to smile and laugh, and John started to get excited too.

_We are really doing it. We are going to be parents!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the coffee shop is made up, not resembling any shop in particular location is random  
> also, feedback is apretiated:)


	4. the beginnings of a mental breakdown

The flat was quiet when John got up for work, it was one in the morning and he was heading in for brief shift before Kate’s appointment.  He made some coffee and got ready.  He was on his way out the door when he was stopped by Sherlock’s groan.  “Sherlock, I have to go to work I will see you at 9.”  He just about made it out before he felt a hand grab his arm. “We must talk John.  I wanted to wait, but it can’t.  You can’t go into work today.”  John was worried.  “What has gotten into you?”

“John, its Moriarty.”  John went white.  _No, he shot himself before you…_ “John, he has been in hiding.  I wouldn’t have known if it wasn’t for a traffic cam I saw yesterday when I was giving Lestrade details on the step mother case.”  John looked down at his feet, “You didn’t see him, he’s dead.  I saw his body, and yours, I pronounced him dead.  Sherlock it isn’t him.”  John was almost in tears.  Jim Moriarty was the cause of the worst three years of his life and other countless occasions of physical and mental pain. 

_No. No. No... Pull it together it isn’t him. Be convincing or you wont be able to leave the flat for months, he’s done this before.  Last time was just a fluke.  So is this time. Breathe.  You’re going to work._

John paused to gather his thoughts, “I’m going to work, you may come with me if you’d like, but I’m not going to stay here and think about this.  I cant right now, not when everything is going so well.”  John wiped his eyes, “And besides we are going to need the money.”  Sherlock let him talk; he let him have his moment.  But when Sherlock heard John say he was still going to work he blocked everything else out.  He just stared there blankly as John continued to talk when he didn’t hear the faint hum of John’s voice he began.  “No, I can’t let you go.  Call in, tell them you’re sick.  Tell them I’m sick, they would believe you then.”  Sherlock was frantic, another rare sight.  John rushed and hugged him, then looked up at him, “I’m going to work.  I have my phone with me, text and call as much as you like I will try to respond every time. I love you, see you at 9.” 

With that said John went out to the curb and hailed a cab.  He gave the address and before he drove off John glanced up at the window to their flat and saw Sherlock, he waved and headed to the hospital.  As soon as the cab pulled away his phone went off.

**I love you too – SH**

John smiled at the message but then went back to his invaiding thoughts, _what am I doing? I should be at home.  Moriarty ruined the better part of my life.  I should be with Sherlock._  He tapped out the message on his phone; hopping Sherlock was just seeing things.

**(: everything is going to be fine you know.  No need to worry, you probably just saw someone who looked like him.**

He had to be the voice of reason this time.  His phone went off moments later, and then a second time right after that. 

**John, you know I hate it when you use those. -SH**

**And I was not just seeing things.  I know who I saw on that camera. - SH**

John arrived at the hospital, paid the cabbie and headed for the entrance.  He walked in, the smell of hit him in a wave and he crinkled his nose.  The receptionist looked at him and nodded her head towards the intensive care ward.  John looked over to see a man crashing; nurses huddled around him trying to save him.  Their scrubs were soaked in blood and sweat.  “Motorcycle accident, he hit a tree.”  The receptionist said from behind her book.  “They might need a surgeon; I would get washed up Dr. Watson.”

He headed to do so when his phone went off again.  Without reading it he typed out a message to Sherlock.

**Accident.  Needed. Text you when I’m out.**

He rushed to get changed, after he washed up he ran to the nurses and offered to help, the gladly accepted.  “Thank god you’re here Dr. Watson, Dr. O’Hara was on call but she got a gunshot victim not ten minutes before this guy,” said one of the nurses trying to clean one of the more severe wounds on the victim.  “What am I dealing with?”  John asked as he slipped on some gloves.  “Internal hemorrhaging, multiple fractured ribs, severe head trauma and some others,” anther nurse said as she started to reset his broken leg.

“I’m going to need him in the O.R.  Now then,” John said as he and the nurses got into a rhythm and they moved him into the operating room.       

The man crashed twice while John was operating on him, but he managed to save the poor guys life.  The motorcyclist was in a coma, but he was going to live.  John washed up and went to one of the nurses that had resuscitated him before he got there. 

“Does the guy have a name?  Any one I can contact to let them know what happened.”  He asked her, she shook her head, “He muttered the name Hannah, but he didn’t have any I.D. on him.” John sighed; _it must have fallen out when he crashed._ “Alright, thank you.  And nice work you and the rest of the nursing staff, that guy would have died if it wasn’t for you,” she smiled at him and went to do some rounds.

He told the receptionist to contact the police, at tell them about the accident victim.  Then he went to get his thing and head to his office.  He pulled out his phone to find five new messages from Sherlock, one being from before he went into surgery.

**John, I wasn’t seeing things- SH**

**Alright.  But when you’re done I want details about the victim- SH**

**Possible homicide.  Gun shot wound in the head, she would have been at the hospital about a half hour ago- SH**

**John?  You promised you would text me back- SH**

**If I don’t get a message form you within the next 5 minutes I’m coming down there- SH**

Three minutes had passed since Sherlock left the last message.  He quickly typed out and sent two messages.

**It was a motorcycle accident**.

**I’m alright by the way.**

John waited for Sherlock to text him back; it was relatively quick but not quick enough.  John received Sherlock’s text during a phone call about the gun shot victim and was needed.  So he left his phone on his desk and made his way to where the patient was kept. 

Dr. O’Hara was standing by the end of the bed her curly red hair framing her face just so John couldn’t see her face when she was looking at the victims chart.  She heard John walk in and started to speak: “Jane M.  26 years of age with multiple gunshot wounds.  Most severe was in the left side of her head.  Minimal brain activity and she’s lucky to be alive.”  John glanced down at the woman who was lying unconscious on the bed.  He felt pity for her, “Do you know why she was shot? Did someone bring her in that was there?”  Dr. O’Hara put down the chart and turned to John, “Molly is running some tests on the gun powder.  She was shot at very close proximity, it wasn’t an accident most likely personal.  But so far that’s all we know.  Ms. M. was brought in by the EMTs and they didn’t know what had happened.” 

Dr. O’Hara, who was just about to leave, turned to John her bright blue eyes menacingly stared through him, “Maybe you could get your hubby to look in to it?”  John smirked and mumbled in agreement.

_Fuck._

She wasn’t off in her assumptions.  Sherlock would be able to figure out what happened; maybe even he just heard the case he could know.  John sped back to his office and pulled out his phone, he quickly read the message from Sherlock the typed out his reply.

**How severe?-SH**

**Coma.  And I was wondering if you could help me?**

John sat at his desk impatiently waiting for Sherlock to reply.  Then his phone buzzed a minute later.

**Yes-SH**

John picked up his office phone and tapped out their home phone.  It rang, and he received another text from Sherlock.

**Why must you call the flat?-SH**

Sherlock reluctantly picked up with a sigh, but his tone was eager.  “Yes, John what’s wrong? I can be there in ten.”  John smirked, “Nothing wrong I just need a little help with a patient.  It was the gunshot victim you mentioned.”  John could tell Sherlock was intrigued even over the phone; he didn’t say a word patiently waiting for John to finish. “She was shot multiple times close range, one of them being in the head.  She’s barely alive and currently unconscious.  Molly is working on an analysis of the gunpowder as we speak.” 

Once he was sure John was finished he began, “So she was shot close range, which means it’s personal.  The fact that she’s still alive is a sign.  The shooter wanted her to suffer and quite possibly dead, and if I’m thinking right, then she will be within the next day or so if that was his intention. Unless she was shot in only one of the hemispheres of the brain, then she has a chance of living but with impaired functions.  I would have to see the injury to be sure.” 

_Come to think of it I didn’t ask about the injury to any extent and I was purposefully called down there._

“It could be possible, I didn’t check the chart to see her exact injuries, all I know if she was shot in the head and survived.  Sherlock I would prefer if you didn’t come down, I will be home about 4 hours or so, so just sit tight okay?”  John heard Sherlock sigh in defeat, “Alright, but if you want any progress in you gunshot victim you will let me see her.  I love you.” And with that the line went dead.

_I love you so much more than you could ever know._

John sat in his office with his thoughts lingering, and filling his mind.  It was all he could do until an overdose came in and he had to pump the stomach of the junkie that was at the time incoherent.  It usually wasn’t his job to deal with these patients, but he wasn’t doing anything at the time and the nurses had their hands full.  Sonya, one of the interns was helping him with this one.  “Do we know what he took?”  John asked as he washed up.  “We think it was a cocktail, he listed off a few before he went out.”  John sighed.  _Great._   John had his share of drug experiences, but not so extensive.  He never got to the point where he had to have his stomach pumped because he took a slue of drugs.  He experimented in college, like anyone would, and he went through a depression when he would use just to dull the pain.  Seeing the boy lying in front of him brought back so many memories he didn’t wish to relive.  Then his phone went off, he forgot he put it in his pocket.

_Shit._

It went off again, and then a third time.  He guessed Sherlock left him three messages, and then he was receiving a call.  He thought about having a nurse that was standing by come and take over, but it would be unprofessional.  He let the call go to voicemail.  While he was finishing up with the junkie he got two more phone calls.  Sonya the intern just looked at him, a little annoyed, but didn’t say anything.  On the fourth call, just as he went to was up she asked him if he was going to take it now.  He smirked, and went off to answer it. 

“Hello?” he asked a little annoyed but made sure it wasn’t in his voice.  “John! I’ve been calling!  And I left messages.”  Sherlock sounded frantic. “I was with a patient, what is it?  What’s wrong?”  Sherlock was all but hyperventilating on the other end.  “He was on the news John.  I saw him.  You must come home.” 

This side of Sherlock was all but nonexistent.  John lived with him for almost a decade and only ever saw or heard Sherlock this panicked twice.  “Alright Sherlock alright.  I will be home in a half hour; I have to go now I will see you then.  I love you.”  John hung up, Sherlock could overreact sometimes, and John wasn’t sure about now but decided to amuse him and clock out early. 

He went back to his office to grab his thing and on his way to the door, he saw Dr. O’Hara standing by reception, she looked up.  “John leaving you shift early I see.  Troubles at home?”  John ignored her; he couldn’t deal with her attitude at the moment.  He clocked out, waved to Sonya and the receptionist, then went and hailed cab.

He gave the cabbie the address and said that there was a tip in it for him if he got him there as fast as he could.  John timed him, not wanting to think about anything else.  It normally took a ten minute drive from their flat to the hospital, during traffic.  This cabbie managed seven.  John gave the man extra and headed to the door, where Sherlock was waiting for him.  He managed to get inside after being manhandled by Sherlock the whole time. 

Sherlock wouldn’t let go of John.  He got upstairs in tact, and saw the telly on the news, his laptop and Sherlock’s laptop open to two different news sites. “You’ve gone mad.  More than you already were.”  John was concerned now; Sherlock was obsessing, and knowing Jim, if he was in fact alive, would want Sherlock to be like this.  “Sherlock.  You need to calm down.  If he is alive, only if, don’t you think he would want you to be obsessing?”  Sherlock look at John as if he was speaking a different language. Then he calmed himself a bit.  “Well, yes I suppose he would.”  Sherlock was trying to see John’s logic, and he did just enough to close the laptops, but he kept the television on. 

“That’s better, now can we talk about this.  You pulled me out of work.  I’m going to get shit for it from Amy you know.”  Sherlock smiled just a little, “O’Hara is a bitch and she’s jealous of your success.  Plus she’s hiding an affair from he husband, and she suspects he is on his way to finding out. So she is going to irritable to everyone.”  John smiled, Sherlock was becoming more of himself after calming down a bit, and he just needed a little help getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add a little evil into the story, but its heading for the borderline cheesey area.  
> Feedback is more than welcome :)


	5. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the process of finishing up the next chapter but its Finals Week, so it may take longer than expected

They sat together on the couch until Kate got up at about the same time John would be getting home from his shift.  “Oh hello boys.  John, I thought you had work?”  Kate asked as she wiped her eyes and headed into the kitchen to make some tea, but she settled with the coffee John had made earlier, got a cup and sat in John’s chair.  “I did but came home early, to much excitement I guess.”  He wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t being all that truthful either. 

“Oh I know! I couldn’t sleep!”  She was almost glowing with excitement.  John smiled at her, his joy overpowering all of the negative feeling from earlier.  “We should get ready then.  Sherlock how long does it take to get there?”  Sherlock looked up at John, dumfounded at the new mood he was presented with.  He managed to get out a time then left the room to change. 

_Just let him get through it, it will pass._

Sherlock was in their bedroom changing, when John’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

**I need to speak with you.-SH**

John sighed, and yelled into Sherlock’s general direction, “You can speak you know!”  He shrugged at Kate and headed for the bedroom.  “Yes, what is it?”  John asked as he opened the door.  Sherlock pulled him in and shut the door, then planted a hard kiss on John’s lips.  Murmuring through the force, the best he could he asked, “What. Are. You. Doing?”  Sherlock pulled away, “I’m not feeling very secure right now John, and kissing you always seems to make everything better.” 

_Yeah I’ve heard that one before you git._

“Mhmm.  Sherlock, you know I don’t like the idea that he’s back, possibly more than you do, but he isn’t.  We went through this once before, remember?  It was just a fluke.  So please just relax for today, we’re going to be dads!”  John knew that convincing Sherlock was next to impossible when he had something in his head, he was like a child that way, but John had managed it.  Sherlock kissed him again, this time he bit John’s lower lip lightly, knowing very well that it sent butterflies to his stomach, pulled away, patted him on the shoulder then walked him out of their room.

_God I love that man._

John let Sherlock hail the cab, since they all seemed to stop for him anyway.  All three of them got in, the ride there was silent.  Sherlock had said it took about twenty minutes to get the doctors office, so he   got lost in thought, he was thinking of the first time Sherlock had thought he had seen Moriarty.  A year after he had been on that roof, after Sherlock saw Jim shoot himself, was when he thought he saw him again.  There had been pictures on the news of robberies, and Sherlock thought that Moriarty was behind them.  

He wasn’t, Greg, even thought it was just a coincidence that the robberies happened to be related to the past cases that John and Sherlock had solved.   John just figured that Sherlock was shaken up by the whole ordeal, so he consoled him. 

Sherlock never told John what he was doing the three years he was gone.  John just assumed he was making sure no one went looking for him, and for the effectiveness of faking your own death, it took time.  Sherlock didn’t talk about the fall, or anything ever having to do with it.  He has only spoken twice about the occasion, both times having to do with Jim returning.  He was lost in thought and could feel the lack of sleep getting to him; the cars movement lulling him to sleep, and then the twenty minutes were gone as soon as John started to doze off.

Kate jumped out of the cab in excitement, John followed her, and Sherlock was stuck paying the cabbie.  They all headed into the large glass doors, John held it open for both of them.  Sherlock hovered around John, he looked like he was uncomfortable, but then more John thought about what they were doing, the more he started to feel uncomfortable as well.

_Christ we are going to be parents…_

Sherlock stared at John, reading him like an open book.  It was always easy for Sherlock to deduce what John was feeling and sometimes thinking, you would think that Sherlock was a psychic.  After a moment, Sherlock didn’t say anything, he just went over and signed in.  Kate grabbed a parenting magazine she found on one of the tables and flipped through it John sat next to her glancing at the pages she franticly turned. “If you slow do maybe you’ll learn something", John whispered to her, and she popped her head up in embarrassment.  “I just looking for newly pregnant articles,” she said in a mater-a-fact tone then motioned for Sherlock to sit.  Sherlock sat as close to John as he could, and placed his hand on John’s lap.  He was shaking slightly, not enough to notice by looking at him, but John felt the tremors in his hand. 

“Sherlock?”  John asked as he placed his head on Sherlock’s boney shoulder.  Sherlock, knowing very well what John was going to bring up, pulled his hand away from John’s leg. “You can put your hand back; I like the whole ‘he’s my lover deal with it’ look you give people who stare.”  John said into Sherlock’s ear, not wanting to bring up the fact that he felt his hand shaking ever so slightly.  With a little hesitation, Sherlock put his hand back on top of John’s thigh, this time, it was still. 

“Kate Scott?”  The receptionist called, and Kate jumped from her chair, obviously holding in her excitement the best she could.  John and Sherlock followed, practically jogging trying to keep up with the nurse that was leading the way, and Kate wasn’t helping.  The nurse ushered the three of them in, “Sir? I’m afraid that you and your friend will have to wait outside when the Doctor comes in.”  Sherlock frowned and grabbed Johns hand, “He’s my partner and this is our surrogate, I made that perfectly clear when registering for this facility and when making the appointment.  I very much intend to be present when the Doctor arrives.” 

John got chills; he learned to love Sherlock when he was being a complete arse, he was almost conditioned now to respond the way he did whenever Sherlock was explaining their relationship.  He would always show just a little bit more affection around the people Sherlock had to explain their relationship to.  He also did it when he was around the people who weren’t fond of his life choices, and Sherlock loved too as well. 

The nurse, who was clearly uncomfortable with the situation present before her, apologized and gestured for them to enter the room with Kate.  “My apologies” she mumbled as she headed back to the front of the office.  “You both know that you will have to leave when the doctor comes in right?”  Kate asked as she made herself comfortable and stared at the both of them.  Sherlock looked at her like she was a child asking a ridiculously obvious question.  “Of course, we aren’t idiots.  When he’s done with the routine stuff, we will be right back in here.”  Sherlock stated. 

There was a knock on the door not a minute later, and then a rather grey gentleman entered their room.  “Hello my dear, I’m Doctor Campbell, You must be Ms. Scott,” he shook her hand and then turned to face John and Sherlock, “And you must be the lovely couple she has decided to help.”  The doctor held out a hand and both Sherlock and John took it, they introduced themselves, and then left to stand outside. 

They heard the faint whispers of the conversation behind the door, it went on for about twenty minutes, then a nurse passed them and entered with a tray of needles and vials, they were drawing blood by the looks of it.  John heard more faint chatter, and then the nurse exited with the vials full.  Then the door opened, and Dr. Campbell smiled at Sherlock and John.  “You may come in now; we must go over a few things.”

 _The smile is obviously a good thing, it looked sincere… god I hope it was…_   

Kate quickly moved her legs that were propped up on the stirrups, and grinned widely at them as the entered the room.  John let Sherlock take the remaining chair in the corner and stood by his side, as the doctor took a seat in front of them.  Now facing all three of them Dr. Campbell grabbed his chart, “I am pleased to inform you that everything checks out, and if you wanted to we could get everything in order and done today so you don’t have to make another appointment, you don’t have to wait for this little lady to get into the right time frame, you got lucky making the appointment today.  We did get blood samples, and those will be in in about a week. And we didn’t see anything major that you should worry about.”

Kate grinned even wider; John knew exactly what she wanted.  Why a young woman wanted to go through the pain and discomfort of pregnancy and child birth was beyond him, but he was grateful.  Sherlock stared at Kate, there was no doubt in John’s mind that Sherlock knew what she wanted as well, “We would like to get everything done today if that’s possible.”  Dr. Campbell smiled, “Alright, just a few quick questions and then we’ll get started.”  John knew where it was going so he began before the doctor could get the first question out. 

“We have decided that Sherlock will be the donor.”  Dr. Campbell smiled again, “Okay,” he directed his eyes to Sherlock, “any preexisting medical problems in you or your family?”  Sherlock shook his head no, and the doctor wrote it in his notes.  “Any recent medical issues, such as recent surgeries, hospitalizations, etc.?”  Sherlock paused; John looked at him with a little concern because there had been three years where he didn’t know what Sherlock had done.  “Not recent.”  He stated to the grey man in front of him. 

“Alright, about how far back is not recent?”  Campbell asked, and John looked to the doctor and then back at Sherlock, _good question!_   Sherlock didn’t make eye contact with John, “Far back enough not to interfere with this.”  He said, now a little snippy, obviously not wanting to get into it.  “Okay.” The doctor didn’t press the issue, even though John thought he should have for his personal and Sherlock's medical reasons. “I will then just have you go to the nurse at the desk around the corner to get your part of this little miracle we’re about to make.”  Sherlock got up quite quickly, and headed out the door. 

The doctor looked at John after Sherlock left, “I assume you know what the medical issue was?”  John shook his head, “No, I don’t.  We…” he paused not wanting the memories and pain to come flooding back again. “We went through about a three year long rough patch and I didn’t see him, that might have been when it happened.”  The grey doctor wrote down something in his chart, “I see.  Well alright.”  He was facing Kate now, “So I see you’re excited?  We will be going through the process as a group, and I will explain everything and if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask.  Pregnancy can be scary to some, but I’m sure you’ll be fine. I can see it on your face.” 

He smiled at her, and she smiled back and nodded, he turned to face John again.  “I know it’s none of my business, but were you two planning to include Kate in the child’s life after its born?”  John was insulted by the question and quickly spat out, “Of course! Why wouldn’t we? If she so graciously decided she was going to do this.”  Kate’s smile got even wider, “You would do that?” she asked, her eyes tearing up a little. John looked at her with sincerity on his face, “Of course! Don’t be daft!” 

The doctor chuckled, “We’ll I’ll be.  I don’t think I’ve seen anyone involved be so emotional about it.  It’s usually a yes, and then the surrogate sends cards for holidays and birthdays, maybe sees the child a couple times.”  John looked dumbfounded, “That won’t be the case with us.  Kate will be a major role in the child’s life every step of the way.”  Then there was that smile of hers, it was contagious, John and Campbell were grinning, when Sherlock entered the room.  He smirked awkwardly and made his way back to the chair.

“That was fast.”  John said teasingly.  Sherlock punched him softly in the thigh, and his cheeks reddened.                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is more than welcomed! :)


	6. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been taking so long, this chapter is on the shorter side, i just have been really busy lately. i will try to get longer chapters up as soon as possible.  
> Thanks :)

“It will take a bit; we have to wash the sample.  It’s just a process to take out some potentially harmful toxins.  And Sherlock, you said over the phone that you recently had a routine physical so we had your blood work faxed over. So you are all set in that department.  Kate is ovulating, lucky us, we had good timing.”  John heard the doctor trail off, as he stood next to Sherlock half listening, half thinking.

John reached his hand over Sherlock’s shoulder and Sherlock brought his hand up to grasp John’s, he squeezed John’s hand slightly and turned to give him a smile.  Kate watched the two exchanged affectionate looks and then giggled.  Dr. Campbell looked up at the couple and smiled.  “You three are going to do great.”

“Yes, they will be fantastic parents,” Kate agreed.  John shot her a look, “Oi, Missy, you will be apart of this family too!  You will be a parent just as much as the two of us.”  She smiled and then Dr. Campbell continued on with his procedures he was listing off.  “So after the sperm is washed we will begin, it should only be a little bit now, I told them to work quickly with this appointment.  But not so quickly they don’t do a decent job.” 

John smiled at him, a genuine smile even after what has been going on recently.  Sherlock seemed to have forgotten, with the way he was acting.  But John knew him better, he didn’t forget, he just put on a happy face and continued on with the day like nothing bad was going to happen to them now. 

A nurse wearing pink scrubs entered carrying a tray, bigger than the one they used to get blood samples.  She placed the tray on one of the counters closest to the doctor and left with a smile on her face.  “Shall we begin?  If you two would like to stay that’s fine, or if you want to wait outside that’s alright too.”  They both decided to stay, Sherlock and John both moved to stand on either side of Kate.  “You’re going to feel some pressure, just let me know if it gets too uncomfortable.”  The doctor explained, Kate gave him a nod, and then he continued on with his work.  Kate reached up for John’s hand and when he gave it to her, she squeezed. 

Dr. Campbell didn’t explain anything else to them; he just sat in the silence doing his job.  It didn’t take very long either.  When he finished he pulled off his gloves and sat back with a satisfied look on his face.  “You are all set; I have a good feeling about this one.  You will just need to take a pregnancy test in about two weeks to see if we were successful.  And no matter the outcome you will have to make another appointment to come back.”

Sherlock then left the room to go make the appointment while John stayed with Kate in the exam room.  Doctor Campbell followed Sherlock out, flashing a smile to Kate and John before he left. “This is just to exciting, hopefully it gets Sherlock’s mind off of the other stuff that has been happening.”  John had said, almost mindlessly.  Kate just looked at him in confusion; “What else has been going on John?”

_Shit, I didn’t want her involved.  I just had to go and open my mouth._

John looked like a deer caught in headlights; he froze trying to think of something else to say.  Mentioning that a homicidal maniac was after Sherlock and John was out of the question at the moment.  “There has been a big case and Sherlock is so close to solving it.  He…. he’s just a little overwhelmed is all.”  Kate didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t press further. 

John left so Kate could get dressed, and while he was waiting outside her door, he got a glimpse of one of the televisions’.  The news was on, and the face under the main headline was that of Jim Moriarty.  “Sherlock can’t see this.”  He whispered to himself, and then he felt a light tap on his shoulder from behind him.  “Sherlock can’t see what?”  John quickly spun himself around, and locked eyes with his lover.  “Nothing, it’s nothing.”  John knew that Sherlock could tell he was lying, but he had to, in order to have Sherlock keep the last of his sanity.

Sherlock looked over to the television that had conveniently switched to news about a heroic story of a fireman saving two children in a house fire.  “John, Sherlock, are you two ready to go?”  Kate asked as she closed the door behind her.  “Yes, I made the appointment for two weeks from today at the same time.”  John looked at Kate, “Now I guess all we do is wait.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
